


gay solidarity

by thessalami



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aline Penhallow/Isabelle Lightwood, F/F, M/M, Victor Aldertree/Raj - Freeform, aline comes to the NY institute to surprise them, and embarrasses them in front of their boyfriends, fluffy but i cried a little at the last part, gay sh brot3, give raj a last name i beg of u @ sh wr, i'd say canon compliant but the writers hate raj and victor they would never let them be this soft, magnus bane/alec lightwood - Freeform, so much for gay solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thessalami/pseuds/thessalami
Summary: “Well, what a lovely, warm, New York welcome.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> for all my gay sh brot3 pals but especially raine for tweeting this concept

“Well, what a lovely, warm, New York welcome.”

It’s relatively quiet in the institute for 9AM on a Sunday morning; most Shadowhunters are either out training or still asleep, getting the rest they deserve, and regaining their strength now that the war is finally over.

Well, ‘over’ is an optimistic assumption to make. But Valentine is dead and there’s nothing left of the Circle. Or so they hope.

Alec and Raj are leaning over Izzy’s desk as the younger Lightwood talks them through an autopsy report, when the high pitched voice calls through the main hall.

Izzy’s head immediately snaps up, but Raj and Alec look at each other first, a grin rapidly spreading on both their faces. They don’t have to turn around to know whom the voice belongs to.

Alec closes his eyes for just a second, taking a deep breath to try and contain his smile before finally pushing himself away from the desk and turning to face the main entrance. “Aline!”

Raj is already a few steps ahead of him, striding towards her as she carelessly throws her bag aside and opens her arms, but Alec’s long legs make up for his late start, and soon enough the three of them are enveloped in a hug.

By the time he’s pressed a kiss on the top of Aline's head, he’s smiling so hard it hurts his cheeks.

“You’re here! I can’t believe you didn’t tell us you were coming,” Raj says as he pulls away, giving Alec room to wrap both his arms around her shoulders and hug her even tighter.

Aline fakes an annoyed groan and Alec can almost hear her roll her eyes. “That was the point, dumbass. It’s called a surprise.” The feigned coolness in her voice is muffled by the way her face is buried in Alec’s chest.  
Then she pulls away slightly to look Alec in the eyes, her face softening. “I’m _so_ proud of you, Alec.”

Alec didn’t think he could smile even wider, but his lips prove him wrong.

“Now, do a lesbian a favor and let me hug your sister.”

Alec laughs loudly and lets go of her, sharing a fond look with Raj as Aline wraps her arms tightly around Izzy’s waist with a loud “I haven’t seen you in _forever_.” She casually turns them around in the hug, and gives the boys a theatric thumbs up before pressing her face into Isabelle’s neck and inhaling deeply.

Raj tries to hide his snort with a cough, but fails dramatically, causing Aline to look back up and glare at him before pulling away.

“So, I’m supposed to check in with this guy named _Victor_ _Aldertree_.” Aline gives Raj a pointed look, breaking out into a teasing grin. “His name sounds _awfully_ familiar, but I can’t quite put my finger on it...”

Raj sticks out his tongue as Aline, Izzy and Alec start laughing. “Don’t embarrass me, Penhallow.”

“Raj...” she gasps offendedly. “Maybe gay solidarity means nothing to _you_ , but _I_ , for one, would never betray you like that.”

-

Except she would. And she does.

And Alec thinks it’s _hilarious_ , her loudly stating her approval after giving Victor a once-over, and then proceeding to show him pictures of Raj from right before he hit puberty.

Until Raj reminds him he’s going to be next.

-

“And _then_ \- I kid you not - _then_ he sent us a detailed description of everything you said to him that night. Including key smashing and “What does that even _meaaan_?”s.”

Alec throws his head back and lets out a groan, the hand hiding his face and Magnus’s loud laughter muffling the weak “I don’t even sound like that.”

Magnus surprised them by showing up after dinner, and he offered to go once he realized Aline was there, but Aline _graciously_ told him he could stay for a while so they could “get to know each other”.

That, unsurprisingly, turned into a game of “let’s embarrass Alec and take a shot every time he blushes” in Raj’s room.

Magnus tries to pull Alec’s hand away from his face, but Alec will be _damned_ if he ever has to look at- “Alec, look at me.”

Alec sighs and drops his arm. And no matter how embarrassed he feels, it’s worth the bright smile on Magnus’s face.

“That’s _adorable_.”

Alec groans again and Aline moves on to baby photos. So much for gay solidarity.

-

Magnus leaves not long after that (not before getting Aline’s number, though, much to Alec’s dismay. Or so he pretends. He’s secretly really glad they get along well) and Aline and Alec both get their stuff to Raj’s room so they can have a sleepover. Just like they used to when they went to the Academy together.

They talk and they dance and they make jokes and they laugh and they run around the room and have a wrestling match - Aline can still easily kick both their asses - and it’s _fun_ and Alec is _happy_ and it’s almost like it used to be.

Except it’s not.

It’s _better_.

Cause at the Academy, nights like these were usually their only happy moments, the only times they got to be themselves. And honestly, none of them ever even thought that they’d get to be free one day. That there’d be a time they wouldn’t have to hide anymore. They didn’t even dare to hope.

And now here they are.

“You okay, Alec?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I just... I just realized that we made it.”

“I know.”


End file.
